Starcrossed
by writingrox12
Summary: It was forbidden. They weren't supposed to. But thats what made it so exciting. Everyone knows a zombie slayer and a skateboarder love excitement.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Starcrossed

Pairings: Lilly/Jake, Miley/Jake

Summary: It was forbidden. They weren't supposed to. But thats what made it so exciting. Everyone knows a zombie slayer and a skateboarder love excitement.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lilly, Jake, Miley, Oliver, etc. I am not making any money off of this fanfiction which is written in pure entertainment. Don't sue!

* * *

It's forbidden. I know it is. He knows it is. But its also exciting. I love it. The thought that we could be discovered is what makes me want him even more. But don't think I don't feel bad about it. I mean, he is my bestfriend's boyfriend. But lets face it, if he wanted her more than life itself, why on earth would he have even come to me in the first place? Exactly. He wouldn't have. It takes two to cha-cha, or whatever that quote is. 

It's been two years since Jake and Miley started going out. Now we're in eleventh grade and all of us; Miley, Jake, Oliver and I, are a bit less than innocent. Okay, so that's crap, we've basically tried every gateway drug out there and partied like it was '1999' almost every weekend. We've changed. In fact, even Hannah Montana has changed. She isn't all that world-wide anymore and she hasn't made an album or even had a concert in a year. Miley still writes songs, but never records them. Its just something that faded off of her radar.

It's been one year and seven months since Jake and I started our activities. It was at a party one night and we were both slightly intoxicated. Alright, thats crap too. We were both drunk off our asses. Miley was throwing up, also drunk, so Jake and I were in the backyard alone, laying on the grass. I'm pretty sure we'd each taken a few pills too because I remember something about a purple zebra on the roof. We were just having random conversation when Jake said something about Miley never putting out and how it pissed him off, and I told him that if I was his girlfriend, I'd fuck him in a heart beat. If I'd known that I would actually get to turn my words into actions, I would have said them a lot sooner. Jake is absolutely amazing in bed. In fact, he's better than Oliver and Jackson combined. And yes, I had slept with both of them at one point and another. Not at the same time though, because thats weird. Ew.

No one knew about Jake and I, except for Jake and I. Well, and you. But obviosuly, you're not going to be telling anyone anytime soon. Jake and I are good at keeping secrets. Like the abortion.

Not mine though! It was Miley's. And I guess you couldn't really even call it an abortion. Jake and Miley had sex one night, a couple months ago actually, and Jake hadn't worn a condom. He was too nervous to sleep, so while Miley was sleeping, he went and bought some new abortion type pill or something and gave it to her, telling her that it was a Tylenol for her hang-over. So who knows? Its possible that she never ended up pregnant anyways. Jake and I don't really call it an abortion. We usually call it, even though we never really talk about it anymore, the prevention of an accident. I like to pick on him and say that the best prevention would have been to keep it in his pants. And thats usually before or after we fuck the daylights out of eachother. Ironic, eh?

But Jake and I haven't told a soul about us, and we don't plan to. Our relationship is our business. No. Its not a relationship. Relationships involve emotional feelings, and what Jake and I do, has nothing to do with feelings in our hearts or minds. Its all about having great sex with someone whose hotter than hell. I'm not even going to lie, Jake is still as hot now as he was when he and Miley first met. Obviously I'm not as star-struck now as I was back then, but Jake is still gorgeous beyond all belief. The boy is physcially amazing in every way. And I do mean, _every._

You might be wondering if it hurts me to know that Jake will never be mine completely. Well, stop wondering. Because it doesn't. He belongs to Miley mentally and emotionally, but he belongs to me physically. He and Miley don't have sex anywhere near as much as he and I do. In fact, I can guarentee that they haven't had sex in the last month. Jake and I do at least twice a week. Normally, its three or four times. The lust that his touch creates in me is enough to become addicted. But do I get jealous when I see Jake and Miley, cuddling at lunch, or holding hands in the hallway? No. Because I know that soon, we'll be under his blankets and he'll be doing things that Miley could never even dream of. Thats how I make sure to never get jealous.

Don't get me wrong though, keeping a secret this big is hard, especially from Miley. Now, if I was still little old Lilly back in nineth grade, I would have confessed by now. But times change and people change. Like I said, we all changed.We've all changed so much, in fact, that Jackson came out. As in out of the closet. Yep. Jackson is gay now. Well, he's been gay for ever, but he just recently went public about it. Very recently. One month ago, recently. But everyone is over it by now. I honestly expected it, with his 'player' wannabe attitude. But whatever. His boyfriend, Cliff, oh man. Total hottie! But too girly for my taste. Hmm. Funny. And Oliver. Well, Oliver iss with a girl named Keri, and she seems okay. She was kind of shy when I first met her, but now, she's just like all of us. She parties hard, yells loud, and dances horribly. Yep. She's just another one of the gang.

I guess I should tell you where I am right now. I'm with Miley in her closet. Well, its actually Hannah's closet, but since Hannah doesn't really exist anymore, its Miley's. Picture day is Monday, two daays away from now, and she is freaking out about what to wear. I've already thrown four dresses, three blouses, two tee-shirts, six pairs of jeans, one pair of khakis, two tube-tops, and even this ugly old furry thing at her. She's rejected all of them!

"Miley, I don't know what you want me to do!" I say to her exasperatedly.

I imagine how insane I must look. I'm kneeling in front of her, looking up at her with annoyed eyes, a red pump in one hand, and a pink stiletto in the other hand.

"Lilly, I just need something to wear for tomorow!" Miley yells back, balling her fists up in her curly brown hair.

I sigh and stand up, the carpet leaving a pattern on my knees. I hurl the shoes at the ground with so much force, the pump bounces at Miley and lands on her foot.

"Well, I give up!" I scream, throwing my hands up in the air like a mad woman. "I've showed you every cute thing you have and you haven't liked any of it! It's one damned picture, Miley!" I scream.

"Lilly, I know! But it's still important! You don't get it! You don't ever care about how you look!" Miley screams back.

My eyes widen in surprise.

"What? Are you saying that since I don't care, I don't look good?" I scream.

Its times like these when I want to bring up the fact that her boyfriend thinks I look fantastic, with and without clothes. But I know that I can't. I know that if I did, we'd all be doomed. I'd lose Jake, Miley, and most likely, Oliver. I couldn't live with that!

"NO! No, no, no, no! No! Of course that's not what I'm saying! I just meant that...You don't care as much what people think about your picture. So you don't think that much about what you wear." Miley nods, trying to calm me down.

Well, she is definitely not succeeding.

"So I always look horrible because I just throw random pieces of clothing on?" I ask, putting my hand on my hip."Miley, what are you trying to say?" I ask.

"You're not as shallow as me!" she gasps in a hurried tone.

At this point, I know that what she is saying is coming out wrong. I nod and smile a little.

"Okay, but you should really where the red tunic, with the black zip-up, and those skinny jeans!" I grin, pointing to the clothes in various places around the room.

"Really?" she says, her head cocking slightly as she picks it all up and holds it against her self, looking in the mirror.

"Really!" I nod with a smile. "It looks great." I say honestly.

It really does. Miley is one of those lucky people that can pull off red without looking fat. Lucky.

"And if you tell the photographer to use the red background, you'll look really sharp," I add, rummaging through her jewelry.

"What do you think Jake will think of it?" she asks me, still looking at her reflection.

I open my mouth to tell her that he'll want to sex her right then and there in front of the camera man, but another voice interupts me.

"He will think you look amazing, as always,"

I turn to see Jake standing in the doorway of Miley's closet. Miley gasps, grins, and runs towards him as if she hasn't seen him in months. FYI: I was with her when she saw him earlier.

"Jake! What are you doing! If Daddy catches you, he'll kill you!" Miley whispers, throwing her arms around Jake's neck and pulling herself against him, her chin on his shoulder.

Jake kisses her cheek and then looks at me, making sure to take a long time to look me up and down. And just like he does every time he hugs Miley with me behind her, he licks his lips in an extremely suggestive manor. I raise my eyebrow and bite my lip seductively. I know exactly what he wants. I want it to. We didn't get to last night, or the night before. I am being neglected by my bestfriend's boyfriend. How ironic.

"I just figured I'd slip in and say hi," Jake says, pulling back to grin at Miley.

Miley is head over heels for Jake, and I know it. Basically everyone knows it. But she'd be a lot more in love with him if she were to find out the amazing thing he could do with his tongue. The thought makes my cheeks turn a light shade of pink so I pretend to be coughing. Lack of air makes people turn red, right?

"Are you alright?" Miley asks me, walking away from Jake to come to my rescue.

I keep coughing, but nod. I'm fine. But she doesn't need to know that.

"Uhh-huh!" I force out like it hurts, between coughs.

"Do you want some water?" Miley asks, patting me on the back.

I nod, knowing that she will rush to retrieve the glass of water but will still take a long time. That is going to leave me alone with Jake. Miley nods and mutters something to Jake and as soon as I know she's out of ear shot, my coughing seizes. Jake stalks toward me immediately and pushes me against the wall. He's rough with me, but I love it. His mouth claims mine and I wish that I could have him right here and now, but I know we can't. Miley is coming back in less than five minutes. I push him slightly and he stumbles back.

"Did you come here just to tease me?" I ask breathlessly.

He smirks and nods. Damn him.

"Of course. Why else?" he whispers, walking back towards me and nipping at the sensitive flesh on my neck.

"Your--- ohhh---- your girlfriend, maybe?" I point out, my eyes fluttering shut against my will.

Damn him and all the things he can make my body do. I hear Miley's footsteps and I shove him faster than lightning. He regains his balance just as Miley comes in with a glass of water. She hands me the glass and I drink it gratefully. Not because I was coughing, but because I know the cool beverage will eliminate the heat rising in my cheeks.

"Are you alright?" Miley asks me, still concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I nod.

Miley nods as well, as if in confirmation, and then she turns and looks at Jake with a smile.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" she asks him and I raise my eyebrows, involuntarily.

Jake steals a glance at me and then looks back down into Miley's big brown eyes.

"I've actually already told my mom that I'd help her with things around the house," Jake lies easily.

Lieing. Jake and I are both masters at it now. When all you do is lie for more than a year, you sort of become amazing.

"Oh..." Miley says, her smile fading a bit. "Alright, what about you, Lilly?" Miley asks me.

"I would hang out, but I still have that stupid research paper about AIDS due for English," I lie with a shrug.

"I thought you already handed that in?" Miley asks.

Oh fuck. She's right.

"Doofus, its the one for art class about that one artist that you still need to do. You told me about it in study hall today," Jake says before yawning.

I know that it's not a real yawn. Yawning is our signal that says when one of us saves the other one's butt, the one whose butt gets saved has to do whatever the butt-saver wants that night. I don't mind though. I actually enjoy being controlled when we're in bed. It's one of my kinks.

"Oh, that sucks. So, what am I supposed to do, hang out with Cliff and Jackson all night?" Miley sighs.

"I'll see you tomorow, alright, baby?" Jake says before planting one on Miley.

Its a long, slow, passionate kiss. One of those kisses that make you say 'Awww,' when you're watching a movie. I look away. But not because I'm jealous or anything, because I'm giving them privacy. Sort of.

"Mmkay." Miley grins, her cheeks as red as an apple.

"I should probably get going too, Miles." I nod, not being able to wait until Jake and I are alone.

"Alright." Miley nods as Jake walks out of the closet. "See you later," Miley smiles at me.

I nod and wave slightly, making sure not to walk too fast to get to Jake. I'm almost pissing myself in excitement. Finally! And my parents are both at work so Jake and I can have my house for five hours all alone. Yes.

* * *

Yes? No? 

Good? Bad?

_**Review! **_

I didn't just make up the abortion pill though. There really is a pill that you can take the morning after to kill any chance of having a baby. I didn't say the name of it because being sixteen, Lilly probably has no real idea what it's called._**  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so I was going to wait a little while longer but I got a review that made me laugh, and I'm posting this chapter simply because the reviewer didn't like the first one.

In case you didn't pick it up in the first chapter, I'm writing this story in first person and present tense. So instead of "Lilly walked in and sat down." it would say "I walk in and sit down." Mmkay?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and the extra characters that I stick in at random.

* * *

I'm already hot, because I know what Jake and I are about to do. I lick my lips hungrily as I see him standing in front of the next door neighbor's house. He smirks at the sight of me and I can't help but love the cockines in him. But then again, he has absolutely every reason to be cocky. He knows I can't get enough of his touch and his kiss. I stand in front of him, placing my hands on my hips and he smirks a bit again. 

"I hate that smirk." I say.

It's a lie. I love that smirk. It's also one of my kinks, but he doesn't know that. Lying to him is easy too, even if he doesn't think it is.

"That's unfortunate." he says, reaching forward and brushing his finger down my arm.

I get goosebumps. At this point, I'm more than ready to fuck the daylights out of him right here and now. But I can't. A) We could get arrested. And B) It's sure to make the headline news in every tabloid accross America. Just because Hannah Montana didn't exist anymore doesn't mean that Jake Ryan, zombie slaying heart-throb didnt. Everyone still knew Jake. And if our arrest for going at it on the street made it into a tabloid, everyone would know about it. Everyone.

"Where to?" he asks me, bringing my out of my stupor.

"My parents won't be back until late." I say.

"Your house it is," he says with a nod.

And we walk. We walk like we're not going to my house for one reason and one reason only. We walk like two friends walking home from school, or in this case, walking home from a friend's house. We walk like we're not going to be screwing the hell out of eachother in the next ten minutes.

"Thanks for saving my ass by the way," I say after a few minutes, my house finally coming into veiw.

"You'll be thanking me soon enough," he says, glancing up at my house with excited eyes.

I roll my eyes, but I know he's right. There is no point in arguing about it with him. I contain myself and keep myself from sprinting to the door. I want to tell him to hurry the hell up, but I don't. I don't like to make it obvious that I want him as much as I do. Besides, he knows already. I walk up the front steps and take the key out of my back pocket, unlocking the door and holding it open for him. He walks in, slowly might I add, and stands in the foyer, looking around as if he hasn't seen it before. I lock the door and lay the key on the book shelf next to the door. He turns around and smiles a bit at me, looking me up and down again. It amazes me how he can still make me blush after all the times we've done this.

"Do you want something to eat?" I ask, walking away from him and towards the kitchen.

He follows me, I can hear his footsteps walking after me.

"Just in the mood for something sweet," he says.

My mind immediately goes to the chocolate ice-cream thats in the freezer, but that's not what he's thinking. I know this because as soon as my hand wraps around the freezer handle, his lips are on my neck and his arms are around my waist. Despite his baggy shorts and my Daisy Dukes, I can feel his hardness pressing against the bottom of my back. He nips my sensitive flesh yet again and I reach up behind me to entangle my fingers in his hair. His perfect, silky-smooth, blonde super star hair. I moan ever so slightly and I can feel his smile.

"Your bedroom?" he whispers.

I nod. I can't exactly form audible words right now. He knows it, too. God. Sometimes this kid just drives me absolutely insane. And suddenly we're headed up the stairs into my bedroom. He opens the door and almost trips on my skate-board. I smile slightly and he closes the door, shoving me against it, pressing his whole body against mine.

"You almost blew it," he whispers, his soft lips touching my ear and making goosebumps cover my entire body.

I sigh, half in exasperation, half in pleasure, as he puts his hand under my shirt and starts to make invisible shapes on my stomach with his finger.

"I know," I whisper back, closing my eyes.

"But you're not going to have to do anything," Jake whispers, and I feel him unbutton my shorts.

"Really?" I whisper.

He's surprised me, yet again. Normally, I'd have to pleasure myself while he watched, or I'd have to pleasure him without him even touching me. Normally. But apparently, he has other things in mind.

"Really," he answers. Now he's slowly making his way up my shirt with his hand. My entire body is covered in goosebumps and I'm already wet. God, the things this boy can do in such a short time. I gasp when I feel his hand squeeze my left tit. Even though my bra, my nipples are now rock hard and I'm pretty sure he can feel them. "You're excited, aren't you Lilly bear?" he whispers, placing kisses from my collar bone to my jaw, and then on my lips before letting me answer.

He nibbles softly on my bottom lip and once more, I tangle my hands into his amazing hair. I wimper softly when I feel his tongue run along my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I happily let him in and I can't help but grind myself against him when his tongue starts to battle with mind. He grunts and pulls away, muttering some incoherent shit that I don't really care about. I pull my shirt up over my head and jump into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist and squealing when I feel his hands on my ass.

We're on the bed now. He's leaning against the headboard and I'm straddling him. I start running my hands up and down his chest, but theres a damned layer of cotton in my way. I pull on the offending garment and he gets the hint by throwing it off and not bothering to notice how it lands on the window sill dangerously. He grabs me by the arms and pulls me towards him and I oblige with a groan as I feel my bare skin against his. I run my fingers down toned abs and then on perfectly sculpted biceps and triceps. I love his body. I love everything about it. He's physically perfect in every way. The only bad thing: He knows it.

"God I don't think you should do that," Jake whispers gutturally, his head tilting back for a second.

My eyebrow raises.

"What? This?" I ask, running my fingers over his perfect abs again.

He groans and his head snaps back up.

"Yes! That!" he says.

Oh boy. I found a sensitive spot. I just have to be able to touch it right every time. So I do. And he groans, his hips jerking forward. I smile and climb down him so I'm resting between his legs and facing him. He looks at me, his chest heaving up and down. The look on his face looks slightly apprehensive. I grin. Oh my God, this is going to be fun. I lean down and place a soft, delicate, kiss right below his belly button. He throws his head back and groans.

"Lil, you can't do that," he whispers.

I can see his raging hard on through his shorts and I'm surpised I'm not cumming all over right now. It's an amazing thing to see a guy react like this and know that you're the reason he's ready to explode. I pull his shorts down quickly and moan softly at the sight of his cock, hard and ready to go. I lick my lips slightly, not being able to keep my heart rate at a normal pace.

"What are you doing?" he whispers, and thats when I realise his eyes are closed.

I smile slightly and lean down, blowing ever so slightly on the tip of his beautiful self. He nearly screams and sits up, flinging me back so that now he's laying on top of me.

"Awww, wittle Jake can't take too much?" I whisper with a gwin. Er, I mean, a grin.

"You're gonna think so," he says and I feel him yank my shorts and panties down.

Then suddenly, his fucking me with two fingers. I yelp as he shoves them into me mercilessly and I writhe under him. Ohhh, it feels so good. He feels so good. I can't wait to have his cock inside of me. His fingers are nothing compared to the feeling I get when his dick plunges in and out of me. My toes will curl, my eyes will roll into the back of my head, and my scream will be so loud, that people next door in their yard will hear it.

"Do you like that, Lil?" he whispers and I feel him sneak his hand under my back to undo my bra.

Oh great. Now he's going to fondle my breasts while he finger fucks the hell out of me. I nod and try to whimper some sort of a word, but only a few unaudible squeaks come out. I have my eyes closed, so I can't see his face, but I'm pretty sure he's smirking. It's not until he starts going painfully and agonizingly slow that I start to beg him.

"Ple...Please..." I mutter, starting to rock my hips back and forth, trying to get his hand to go faster.

"Please what?" he whispers, and I feel my bra slipping down my arms. Wait, when did he unclasp it? Who cares?

"Faster!" I say.

I hate begging. It's degrading, humilating, and something I try to never ever do. But damn, I need him to go faster. I'll go crazy if he doesn't.

"GOD!" I scream when his teeth suddenly graze one of my rock hard nipples.

Oh, there is a God! He's giving me the most amazing sexual expierience of my life through Jake Ryan's body. Jake's tongue is circling my left nipple and his fingers are still pumping ever so slowly. I think I'm going to go crazy. My fingers are clutching the blankets for dear life as Jake tortures me and I moan as he switches to the other nipple, making sure they both get their time with his expert tongue.

Sex with Jake was never just sex. It was always a little bit of every kind of sex rolled into one. Sometimes I would give him a blowjob and then he'd fuck the shit out of me, or sometimes he'd go down on me and then I'd blow him, and then we'd fuck. It varied from time to time, increasing in the time we spent every few times. I screamed suddenly when his thumb pressed my clit roughly.

"I like that button," He whispers against my chest. The vibrations he sends through me make me moan again. I think that's what he loves the most; hearing me moan because of his touch "Can I fuck you now, Lil?" he asks me before pulling his fingers out of me and straddling me. Of course he can, is he fucking joking? I nod quickly.

"Yes! Yes! Please!" I scream, putting my hands on his shoulders and spreading my legs open wider to give him entry. He smirks and kisses my neck softy. Not a bite, not a nip, a soft and tender kiss. He always kisses me like this before we fuck. It's like he's afraid to hurt me, and kissing me like this makes up for it. He kisses my neck, starting at my collar bone and working his way up to my lips. God, I love these kisses. Its like the kisses he gives Miley when he goes somewhere, even if its just for a little while. They are sweet and full of something that I can never get my finger on. He pulls back and looks into my eyes. He's about to do it. I close my eyes, squeeze his shoulders, and brace myself. Its only a sencond or two before he plunges into me. All ideas of tenderness and sweetness are gone, now he's just pounding into me roughly, biting my neck and slamming his lips down on me mercilessly. Its rough, and he loves it rough. I do too, so I can't complain. But every now and then, taking me slowly wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"God, Lilly," he groans into my neck as he thrusts in and out of me.

I don't know why, but I suddenly remember that he hadn't put a condom on. I scream, not in ecstasy or pleasure, but in fright. I shove him roughly and he rolls off of me, onto the floor angrily. I jump off my bed and run into the bathroom. I need to pee, I need to pee, I need to pee! I need to get his essence out of me! I sit down on the toilet and try to go to the bathroom, but I can't. I'm too nervous. I feel too stupid for not remembering a condom! Dammit, Lilly! I think to myself. Jake runs in and I see that he's pulled his shorts back on, but his torso is still very bare and very gorgeous. He looks worried and he kneels in front of me.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" he asks, rubbing my thigh softly.

I can see the concern in his eyes and I shake my head, putting my hand on his.

"No. I'm fine, just got nervous, thats all." I say, completely humilated.

"Why? About what?" he asks before bringing my hand up to his lips and kissing it softly.

I don't blame Miley for being completely in love with him. But I'm not! I am not, never have been, and never will be as fallen for Jake Ryan as Miley is. Never. It just isn't going to happen.

"It's stupid." I shake my head. It really is stupid. "I just..." I sigh. "I don't know how, but suddenly it occured to me that you weren't wearing a condom and...well, we just had that teen pregnancy thing it Bittle's class." I shrug. "I got nervous." I nod.

Jake smiles softly and kisses my hand again.

"I guess we should think things through more often, shouldn't we?" he asks. "Before we screw up big time," he adds nonchalantly.

He doesn't think it's a big deal. Probably because he didn't shoot into me for real, and girls can't get pregnant unless guys do. Well, girls do withdrawal all the time with their boyfriends and still get pregnant. Thats basically what Jake and I just did: Withdrawal. I look down at our hands, fingers laced and all. I sigh.

"What's wrong?" he asks me.

I don't even know, though. Looking down at our hands suddenly just brought this feeling of...dissapointment to me. Like...Like I was sad that we were holding hands. But is that the reason why I'm suddenly so upset? Thats a dumb reason to want to cry.

"Nothing really," I shrug. "I just...just feel stupid I guess," I add. "I over reacted."

"Better to be safe than sorry." he whispers before kissing me softly on the lips.

I deepen the kiss, but I know that since neither of us have a condom, we're not going to do much more. His tongue prods my lips and I gladly open them, wrapping my arms around his neck and moaning softly when he nips at my top lip. God, his kisses are so---

"Lilly! Lilly, are you home?" I hear a shout from downstairs.

Shit! Shit! Shit, shit, shit, shit! Its my mom!

"Shit!" I whisper, throwing Jake back wards and wincing when he collided with the door. "Sorry!" I whisper, grabbing my robe and wrapping it around myself. "Stay up here!" I order quietly as I run out of my bathroom and towards my bedroom door. "Yeah mom?" I yell down the stairs as I jog towards her voice.

"When did you get home?" she asks me.

"Just a little while ago," I nod. "I was gonna take a bath, then watch some T.V, then maybe read before I go to sleep." I shrug.

Like I said, lying had come easily.

"Oh," my mom nods. "Is your father home yet?" she asks.

"No. I thought you guys weren't supposed to be home until like, tennish." I say, looking at the grandfather clock next to the door.

"We're keeping you on your toes. Ever since I heard about your friend Myla--"

"Miley, mom." I correct her.

"Whatever. Ever since I heard about her getting an abortion, I've been nervous about you. By telling you we'd be home at ten, you'd be more likely to bring a boy over, and I'd be more likely to catch you in the act." she says with a nod, walking towards the kitchen.

She's smart. In fact, smarter than most, but still, not smart enough.

"Mom, Miley didn't get an abortion." I say, rolling my eyes and following her. "She just took an abortion pill." I nod.

"Same thing, Lilly Pad." she says, opening the fridge and pulling out an apple.

I sigh, rolling my eyes again. I'm quite good at that.

"Whatever, I'm going to take a bath," I nod, turning and walking back towards the living room.

"Lilly Pad?" she calls after me.

I stop, my left foot on the bottom step.

"Yeah, mom?" I yell back.

"We talk a lot, don't we?" she says.

More than I'd like to.

"Yes." I say.

"Okay. Thank you." she yelles in reply.

I roll my eyes yet again and jog up the stairs. My mom is always trying to have mother-daughter moments with me, since I'm basically all she has. I mean, well yeah, there is my dad, but their relationship hasn't been the most fantastic lately. In fact, I think my dad's having an affair. I've seen him trying to scrub a red, lip shaped stain off of his shirtcollars twice already. It doesn't bother me as much as it should though. I always, well since I was about twelve, suspected that my parents would get a divorce before I moved out. They never laugh, or giggle, or play like Oliver's parents do, and they never hug eachother like Oliver's parents do, and they never even kiss eachother. I think that it is pretty safe to say that they are going to be apart soon.

* * *

So the 'almost-sex' scene was pretty good, yes?

Tell me if it was or not!

Make sure to review!

Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the million years in between chapters. But I barely ever get any time to myself anymore.

* * *

For the last two weeks, Jake and I keep ourselves apart for some reason. I'm not sure why, but I don't want to be near him since the whole 'hand-holding-sadness' thing and I don't think he wants to be near me. We avoid each other at school and we don't talk when we're both with Miley. I've started hanging out with Oliver more and come to find that things with him and Keri aren't working out. 

"She's just so stupid." Oliver says to me when we're up in his room and I'm filing through my myspace comments.

"What do you mean?" I ask. "She does stupid stuff, or she's literally stupid?" I say looking towards him while he kicks a hacky sack around.

He stops and catches it and looks at me.

"Both! She's an idiot! The other day, I had to explain what a douche bag was. And she thought spandex was slang for a condom! She didn't know what masturbating was, Lilly. The girl is a a total retard!" Oliver said, rolling his eyes.

"Wait, what's masturbating?" I ask with a confused expression.

"Are you kidding me?" Oliver asked, his eyes widening in disbelief.

"Oh my God, yes!" I laugh. "I'm not that stupid." I say shaking my head and turning back to the computer screen with a giggle.

"You're such a douche." he says, shaking his head in my peripheral vision. "But anyways, I think I'm going to break up with her. She's gotten kind of clingy. And she's started calling me Olly-Bear and Olly-Sweets and stuff. Its weird." he shudders.

"Olly-Sweets?" I snort. "Are you serious? She actually calls you that without bursting out laughing? Wow." I say, shaking my head.

"Yeah, I know right! Much more of this and I'm going to stab myself or something." he says hysterically. "We're going to a movie tonight and after the movie I'm gonna break up with her on the walk home." he nods.

"What are you going to say?" I ask.

"I'm going to say 'Keri, I like you, but we're just not working out. I want to break up.' " he nods, a well rehearsed break up.

"Okay, well make sure it sounds even more fake and planned out." I say sarcastically.

"Well I don't want to get there and just go 'Erm...Um...Well...I...Um.' " he says with a glare.

"Oliver! Keri's here!" Oliver's dad shouts from the bottom of the stairs.

"Do you want me to leave?" I mouth.

"No! Pretend we're making out!" he whispers as we hear someone walking on the stairs.

"What?" I ask in shock.

"Pretend we're making out and then she'll dump me!" he begs. "Please!?" he whispers.

I sigh but then stand up and wrap my arms around his neck, shoving him against the wall while he presses his lips against mine. It's weird kissing Oliver and it's even weirder feeling his arms run up and down my back I tangle my hands in his hair and then I hear the door open. There's a small gasp and I pull away from Oliver, look over and see Keri standing there.

"OLIVER OAKEN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Keri screeches so loudly that Oliver and I both jump. "WHAT THE FUCK!" she screams stomping towards us."What are you doing?" she asks and I can see her eyes watering.

"Keri! Um! I can explain!" Oliver stumbles over his words quite well and I almost believe that he didn't want Keri to see us.

"You slut!" Keri screams, shoving me backwards.

I'm surprised, so I have to catch myself on the corner of the computer desk.

"There is no need for name calling or violence, you bitch!" I scream, shoving her back.

"I can't believe you would go behind my back and move in on MY boyfriend! Tramp!" Keri squeals.

"Excuse me?! Who says it was me who moved in on him? Ever think that maybe he wasn't very happy with you so he just had to come to me?" I ask, putting my hands on my hips for dramatic effect.

"I can't believe this! I thought we were friends, Lilly! I thought we were good! Why would you do that?" Keri asks, the tears pouring down her face.

"Keri, its not all Lilly's fault!" Oliver says, putting his hand on Keri's shoulder.

"Don't touch me, ass hole! Don't you dare! And Lilly, don't you ever talk to me! Ever! You ruined my relationship with someone I cared about so much! You're a lying tramp and you've turned my boyfriend into a lying cheat!"

"Well, gee, Miley, maybe if you'd given Jake what he wanted he wouldn't have had to become a cheat! You were so fucking prude that Jake wasn't satisfied and truth be told, he's been fucking me for almost as long as he's been dating you! Maybe you should try and open up every once and a while, and then you're precious boyfriend wouldn't be--"

"Lily!" Oliver yells.

I realize that I'm crying and that I wasn't talking to the girl who is standing in front of me. Those words were for Miley. I take a deep breath.

"I have to go!" I whisper, barely audible.

I grab my brown messenger back full of shit and start to run, but Oliver grabs my wrist.

"We have to talk." he says to me, pointing to the bed.

I sigh and sit down, my elbows on my knees with my head in my hands.

"Keri, I'm sorry, but its over. I've got something to talk about with my best friend." I hear Oliver say.

"Whatever." Keri mutters before stomping out the door and down the stairs. I even hear the front door slam.

I feel Oliver sit next to me and put his hand on my back.I still can't believe I just exploded like that. What came over me? I completely revealed myself to Oliver and Keri. Oh my God! What if Keri goes and tells Miley! Fuck!

"Lily...What's going on?" Oliver asks quietly and I can hear the worry in his voice.

I sigh and turn to look at him.

"Jake is cheating on Miley, and has been for a year and like, seven months." I whisper, looking at the carpet. "I'm the one he's cheating with. We have sex all the time. We lie to Miley all the time. And we lie to everybody." I say quietly.

Oliver looks at me for a minute and then he stands up, walking towards the other side of his room. He runs his hands through his hair, thinking of what to say.

"You have to stop fucking Jake and you need to tell Miley before it gets worse." He says.

At the mention of telling Miley, my breath catches in my throat. I take a deep breath and shake my head.

"Oliver...I can't tell Miley. It'll kill her!" I say. "She'll...She'll never talk to me again. Oliver, I can't tell her. She won't forgive me." I say as more tears start to fall.

"Lilly, if you didn't want to have to tell her, then you shouldn't have fucked Jake in the first place. I can't believe you even did that. And you didn't feel the least bit guilty the entire time?" Oliver asks.

"What? Oliver! Of course I felt guilty! The whole time, I felt bad about it. Jake didn't seem to care though." I add under my breath, thinking of when Jake and I were talking about it and he said that Miley was fun, but it was her fault she wasn't satisfying him physically.

"What?" Oliver asks, anger apparent in his voice.

"Jake said that he liked being with Miley and that she was fun, but that it was her fault that she wasn't satisfying him physically." I say, looking up at Oliver.

"Miley is plenty satisfying when it comes to getting physical, alright? Jake is a prick for even thinking of someone else when he has--" Oliver catches himself and then stops, looking down.

"You had sex with Miley?" I ask, my eyes widening as I stand up and walk towards him.

"Only a few times, and its just been recently." Oliver says quickly. "She suspects Jake's cheating and its a cross between how badly hurt she is and the fact that she wants to get him back." he nods.

"Why hasn't she talked to me about any of this?" I ask, hurt that Miley wouldn't talk to me about boyfriend troubles.

"Because...Lilly, she suspects he's cheating with you."

I stand there for a minute, taking in Oliver's words. Miley knows. How long has she known? How did she find out? Just then, Oliver's cell phone rings and he walks over to his desk to answer it.

"Hello?" he says.

I hear a voice from the other end, talking loudly. It sounds like someone's crying.

"Calm down, okay?" Oliver says sweetly. "Just relax. Do you want to come over?" he asks.

I hear the person say some more and then Oliver smiles softly.

"I think I can do that." he says. "Bring your bathing suit so my parents don't freak out alright? I'll see you soon." he hangs up the phone and then turns to me. "Miley's coming over." he says with a nod. "You should probably go. Keri called her and told her what you said. She'll be a wreck. I'll talk to her and try to relax her, alright? Then I'll send her to your house." he sighs.

"Thanks, Oliver." I say as he puts his phone back on the desk. "For being so understanding and all. For not hating me." I nod.

He nods too and then I leave, walking down the stairs and out the front door. I can't believe Miley actually knows. But most of all, I can't believe I did this to my best friend. I walk home slowly, though its only a few blocks. Miley, Oliver, and I all live relatively close to each other Definitely within walking distance. I'm glad though, for once, that Miley lives in a different direction from Oliver than I do. Bumping into her on the street right now is not something I really want to do. When I get to my house, I go upstairs and turn the bath faucet on. I dump some bath beads and bath salts in, add some bubbles and then slide in, sighing softly. I need to relax before Miley comes over. I turn my water-proof radio and find a station that I like. Right now, it's playing "Sorry" by Maria Mena. Ironic. I sing along softly and sigh, putting some of the warm water on my face. Why does life have to suck?

* * *

It wasn't great, but I'm in a sort of a hurry. Sorry. 


End file.
